His Journey
by Meiyo12
Summary: The war against the Medium has just ended but suddenly some people started to glow, transporting them to another dimension where they would watch a special person's journey from their world. OC, fluff, drama, humour etc [Watching the Show AU] (I don't own the pictures)


The fight against the Medium was over but the tension is rising between the Sindria Kingdom and Kou Empire.

"O-Only a moment after our common enemy vanished ...!" Said Alibaba.

"Stop! You promised to make your soldiers retreat! Right, Uncle Kouen?!" Shouted Aladdin, shocked at Kouen's silent decision. Alibaba and Morgiana were shocked as well.

"No... Our original objective was this place, Magnostadt. Since the beginning, I didn't want to employ Kou's Empire's Metal Vessel users only to use them against Reim's. It only happened that the opponent we had to fight changed." Replied Kouen.

"This was not what you promised, Uncle!" Shouted Aladdin, angered by his response.

"Those from the Kou Empire still have a 'Magi' and another Metal Vessel user left. I wonder if you're hiding a trump card or something..." Said Darius Leoxses, suspicious.

"We don't know if you're hiding a trump card somewhere either." Replied Koumei.

Sinbad looked at Kougyoku causing the effects of his previous manipulation to take effect, completely hypnotizing her.

"Hey, stop this!" Said Yunan, smacking Sinbad's head with his staff. "Why are you playing around like this, Sinbad? We took all those precautionary measures so you wouldn't end up in a fight against the Kou Empire... Right, Morgiana?"

"Yes." Replied Morgiana.

"What are you talking about, Morgiana?" Asked Alibaba, confused.

"The Seven Seas Alliance and the Reim Empire, have formed an official confederation." Declared Sinbad.

Alibaba and Aladdin gasped. Aladdin quickly looked at Muu for confirmation.

"He speaks the truth. Lady Sheherazade made that decision just before going into her last battle..." Said Muu.

"There's no power other than the Seven Seas Alliance that can influence the balance between Reim and Kou." Said Sinbad. "That is why we allied with Reim. Do you understand what I am saying here?"

"Furthermore, I cannot leave the country that Yamraiha's adoptive father, Matal Mogamett, governed until now in such a ruined state." Said Sinbad, looking very sly. "I want to use all the power I have available to restore Magnostadt to its former glory, you know?"

"T-This guy... He intends to seize Magnostadt all for himself!" Exclaimed Kouha.

"General Kouen... Could it be that this man calculated things would come this far and was waiting for the right chance?" Asked Hakuei.

'Could it be that he continued to send all those letters to Lady Sheherazade because he was expecting that such a moment would come...? Damn you, Sinbad...!' Thought Muu, looking very conflicted.

Everyone looked very tense and cautious cause one wrong move could set everything off until Kouen grabbed Aladdin's wrist and pulled him to his side. He immediately picked him up and said, "Well, in that case, I will be taking this Magi with me."

"WHAAAAAT?!" Exclaimed Alibaba and Aladdin. The rest looked very shocked.

"You promised me, right?" Said Kouen, smirking at Aladdin.

"Y-Yeah." Stuttered Aladdin, looking nervous.

All of a sudden, some people like Sinbad, Aladdin and Morgiana et cetera started to glow.

"What's happening? Why are we glowing?!" Shouted Alibaba, looking scared. Suddenly, all the people who were glowing disappeared and the whole world was frozen in time.

 **Pocket Dimension**

All the people who were glowing fell on the floor, feeling groggy.

"What happened?" Asked Alibaba, rubbing his head in pain.

"I don't know." Said Aladdin, being very cautious and wary.

Everyone started to get up and noticed that they are in a big room with sofas, loveseats and sofa chairs. There was a huge thin box (Television) hanging on a wall and a long table with different types of food on it.

"Welcome to my personal world!" Exclaimed an unknown person.

Everyone quickly faced the person who just spoke and saw a slim teenage girl. She was wearing sandals, denim shorts and a shirt that says 'I LOVE MAGI'. She had long dark brown hair that was braided and bangs that framed her heart-shaped face. She also had brown eyes, a slim nose and plump, pink lips. Basically, she was a cute beauty who is a major Magi fan.

"Who are you? Why have you brought us to this place?!" Exclaimed Alibaba, reaching for his sword but noticed that it was there. "Where's my sword?!"

Everyone also noticed that their metal vessels and weapons were missing and they started to ask questions or stand in shock. It started to get louder and louder until Sinbad shouted at the top of his lungs, "Quiet!"

Everyone quieted down immediately and Sinbad said, "Thank you. Now, may I know who you are Miss?" He walked up to with a charming smile and tried to charm her. Everyone sweatdropped while someone smacked their foreheads as well. However, she only had her eyes on Aladdin. She ignored Sinbad causing him to freeze in shock. The Seven Generals of Sindria quietly snickered at their King's misfortune. She quickly ran towards Aladdin causing Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana to be cautious. They were about to get into their fighting stances when she quickly grabbed Aladdin and hugged him tightly while squealing, "Kawaii!" The tension deflated quickly and some people sweatdropped at the scene.

"You are so cute! I love your blue hair! It's so long and cute! Your stature is also very cute! You fit in my arms perfectly!" She continued to blurt out all the things she liked about Aladdin while hugging him to her chest. Meanwhile, Aladdin was just confused on what's happening and was just enjoying being hugged by a pretty lady.

Alibaba tapped the girl's shoulder causing her to snap out of her fangirling.

"Who are you?" Asked Alibaba, wanting answers.

"I'm Meiyo12 but you can call me Meiyo." Replied Meiyo, smiling at Alibaba while still hugging Aladdin.

"Why did you bring us to this world?" Demanded Kouen.

"To watch a special person's journey," Meiyo said happily, resting her chin on Aladdin's head.

"And who is this special person, Meiyo-san?" Asked Aladdin.

"Why you, of course, my cute little chibi," Meiyo replied, swinging Aladdin around happily.

"EEEEHHHHHHHH?!" Most of them shouted in disbelief.

"Why me?" Aladdin asked, curious.

"It's because you are the catalyst that started it all." She said with a soft smile.

"Before I forget, I'm gonna summon a few more people," Meiyo said, snapping her fingers.

Judal, Hakuryuu, Gyokuen (Arba), Titus, Ugo (Human size), Solomon and Sheba suddenly falls on the floor, creating a dogpile.

"Welcome new people to my personal world!" Exclaimed Meiyo, letting go of Aladdin and walked in front of the pile.

"My name is Meiyo and you are here to watch Aladdin's life," Meiyo said to the new people.

"Damn you! When I get out of here, I'll blast into an oblivion!" Judal screamed but it wasn't really effective as he was being sat on by multiple people.

"Sorry but all magic, weapons and anything that can cause harm is removed in my world," Meiyo told them. "So basically, you are all powerless except for Muu, Masrur and Morgiana as they are Fanalis."

"Tch," Judal said, sulking under the dogpile.

"Also, Gyokuen or should I say Arba, I'm changing you back to your original form. Don't attack her, Sheba and Hakuryuu." Said Meiyo, snapping her fingers again. Arba started to glow and when the glow died, she was in her original form (Alma Torran). Solomon held his wife from maiming Arba when he saw her twitching while Hakuryuu restraint himself as he knew he could not defeat Meiyo without his Metal Vessel.

"One more thing, this is a separate dimension so Arba, you can't hear Ill Ilah," Meiyo stated. Arba resigned, knowing she was outmatched this time. She noticed that everything is so quiet now, feeling lonely for the first time.

"Aladdin, come here please," Meiyo asked.

"Okay!" Replied Aladdin, happily skipping towards Meiyo. She smiled fondly at Aladdin's actions.

"Aladdin, I want you to meet your father and mother, Solomon and Sheba," Meiyo said, dragging them towards him.

"My mom and dad?" Aladdin asked, looking at his parents for the first time in real life instead of through Solomon's Wisdom.

Sheba started to cry while Solomon observed his son. Aladdin inherited almost everything from Solomon but he got Sheba's eyes and face shape. Sheba kneeled down and pulled Aladdin towards her, hugging him while crying. Solomon patted his son's head, ruffling it while smiling softly.

"So beautiful and touching!" Meiyo cried out, tears streaming down her face. She comically blew her nose into a napkin. Everyone sweatdropped at her actions.

"Aladdin, Ugo is here too," Meiyo said, drawing his attention to her. Aladdin gently removed himself from his mother's hug and excitedly asked, "Where?!"

She pointed towards the dogpile where Ugo finally removed himself and was blushing due to him being nearly naked except for a loincloth.

"Ugo-kun!" Aladdin shouted, tears welling up in his eyes. He started to run towards Ugo. Ugo snapped out of his embarrassment and noticed Aladdin running towards him.

"Aladdin!" Ugo shouted back, beaming at him. Aladdin threw himself at Ugo, wrapping his arms around Ugo's neck to hug him. Aladdin started to cry as he finally could meet and touch his first friend and caretaker. Ugo smiled fondly at him and for the first time, wrapped his arms around his body.

"Not that I want to ruin this touching scene but I have to proceed with my goal," Meiyo reluctantly said to Ugo and Aladdin. Aladdin nods and slowly lets go of Ugo.

"Everyone! I would like you to meet King Solomon, Queen Sheba and Solomon's Magi, Uraltugo Noi Nueph or Ugo for short. They are from Alma Torran, another world. Also, Arba who you know as Gyokuen is also from Alma Torran." Exclaimed Meiyo.

Everyone gasped, shocked at the news. Kouen quickly walked towards Meiyo with an intense look on his face.

"Alma Torran? Where is that? Tell me now," Kouen demanded, wanting to know everything about Alma Torran.

"It will be shown later. Be patient," Meiyo said, winking at him.

"A warning for everyone. No fighting or else I will make you experience your greatest fear. Okay?" Meiyo warned everyone, a sadist gleam shining in her eyes. Everyone felt a shiver travelling down their spine and nodded.

"Okay! Let's get started! Everyone take a seat on any of the sofas and if your hungry or thirsty, you can get some food and drinks at the refreshments table. Don't worry about needing to go to the toilet. As long as you are in my world, you don't need to," Meiyo said, grabbing Aladdin and sat down on a sofa chair. She placed Aladdin on her lap and cuddled him close. Aladdin happily snuggled into her bosom, looking satisfied. All of Aladdin's family and friends quickly claimed the sofas that were close to Meiyo and Aladdin. The rest soon found their seats and Meiyo snapped her fingers, causing the television to turn on and Aladdin's story started to play.

 **Magi The Labyrinth of Magic: Chapter 1**


End file.
